Banjoland
Banjoland is a level from Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts. It has sections from levels of the first two console games. Characters that appear here are Bottles, Klungo, Mumbo, Mr. Fit, Boggy, and Captain Blubber. Attractions here include a pyramid from Gobi's Valley, a wooden model of Tanktup, a graveyard from Mad Monster Mansion with an incomplete mansion, a section of Glitter Gulch Mine, the giant Cactus of Strength from Witchyworld, Boggy's igloo from Hailfire Peaks, a melted version of the Freezeezy Peak Snowman, Clanker (in pieces), Terry's nest, Cheato, replicas of some of Banjo's transformations, a model of Old King Coal, the Stonehenge and cliffside from Mumbo's Mountain, the Golden Goliath, the Rusty Bucket, and the Salty Hippo. There is also a strange underwater room filled with treasure, and in the water, it looks like either exhibits were there for some time before it flooded, or it is a Jolly Roger's Lagoon. There are also benches, shopping carts, and arrows in the water leading to it. In the water, a model of Targitzan (the first boss in Banjo-Tooie) can also be found. Some of the other smaller exhibits include the Clockwork Kazooie Bird, a Daddy T-Rex transformation, Jinjos, the U.F.O. (not the Saucer of Peril, the one the aliens in Banjo Tooie flew in) and the Ice Key inside the snowman. In Act 6, the lake becomes frozen. Points of Interest *Stone-henge *The Salty Hippo *Clanker *Tanktup *Giant Huge Snowman *King Sandybutt's Pyramid *Gruntilda's Mansion *The Rusty Bucket *The Giant Tree *Targitzan *Golden Goliath *Kickball Tornaument *Glitter Gulch Mine minizone *Cactus of Strenght *The Alien UFO. *Terry's Nest *Loggo *Boggy's Igloo *Garbaje Bin *Cloud Cuckooland exterior mountain *Chesse Wedge *Cheato *Jiggy Statue *The Lake *Information Points Starring thumb|300px|right * Mr. Fit as The Meet 'N' Greeter * Boggy as The Unmotivated Janitor * Captain Blubber as The Deluded Ex-Mariner * Bottles as The Pompous Curator * Klungo as Your average grunt again * Mumbo Jumbo as The One With Ideas Above His Station ACT 1 Jiggies You'll Go Blind, You Clanker * Talk to Captain Blubber in front of Clanker's head * Defend Clanker's eyes by defeating the Gruntbots that attack it Ice to See You * Talk to Bottles under the snowman's hat * Push George Ice Cube from the Gobi's Valley area up the scarf to his wife Park Prix 1 * Talk to Klungo at the Kickball field * Race as fast you can throughout the museum Jinjo Tokens *'Blue' - Jinjo Combat - in the bird nest with blue eggs *'Orange' - Jinjo Speed - between the pyramid and the ice region ACT 2 Jiggies Wasting Away * Talk to Boggy at the the Trash Can * Lift the pieces of trash into the Trash Can The Referee's An Aardvark * Talk to Mr. Fit at the Kickball Field * Shoot the soccer balls into the goal while avoiding the Gruntbots Jinjo Tokens *'Purple' - Jinjo Taxi - in the case with all the Jinjo statues near the trash can *'Red' - Jinjo Speed - on top of the case with the wind up bird just below the soccer field *'Orange' - Jinjo Hurling - on the bridge between the Jinjo statues ACT 3 Jiggies Clock Off! * Talk to Bottles at the museum door * Drive the special taxi car and pick up Mumbo, Boggy and Captain Blubber and bring them back to Bottles Get Protected * Talk to Mr. Fit on the Kickball Field * Fly to the security cameras and turn them on Water Way to Go * Talk to Klungo on the UFO in the pool * Race Klungo and Captain Blubber around the pool Jinjo Tokens *'Blue' - Jinjo Race - on top of giant golden Banjo head - in the soccer field *'Green' - Jinjo Combat - on top of the snow man hat in the center of the map *'Yellow' - Jinjo Taxi - next to the Rusty Bucket exhibit ACT 4 Jiggies Spring Break! * Talk to Grunty at the Kickball Field * Knock Grunty out of her seat. However her vehicle is constantly jumping on springs making a good shot hard to pull off. * If you ram Clanker's eyes or whack them with the wrench in this challenge, the disc becomes unreadable and you have to return to the Xbox 360 Dashboard. Jinjo Tokens *'Red' - Jinjo Race - on top of the UFO in the lake *'Green' - Jinjo Fetch - the Jinjo is in the igloo and the toxic barrel is behind the Banjo statue ACT 5 Jiggies Land, Sea, Not Air * Talk to Klungo at the Musuem Door * Race the others around the museum in a Gobi- shaped vehicle Canned and Panned * Talk to Bottles at the Giant Loggo * Carry the round sheep from the Banjo statue to Loggo Checkpoint Charlies * Talk to Mr. Fit at the Kickball Field * Drive another Gobi vehicle through the checkpoints and staying at a minimum speed. Jinjo Tokens *'Blue' - Jinjo Taxi - under the stone hedge at the soccer field *'Yellow' - Jinjo Speed - on the pipe coming out of the snow man's hat *'Orange' - Jinjo Fetch - in a tunnel under the igloo, the doll can be found atop the tree stump. ACT 6 Jiggies Home Improvements: Igloo Edition * Talk to Boggy in front of his igloo * Knock all the ice chunks out of the marked area Even Older Dog, Newer Tricks * Talk to Captain Blubber near Loggo's exhibit * Knock the metal-coated Mr. Patch into the Cactus of Strength two times Eggcellent Racing * Talk to Klungo behind the pyramid near the frozen pool * Race Klungo in a Honeycomb vehicle around the frozen pool Mumbo's Stunt Spectacular * Talk to Mumbo at the Cheato exhibit * Perform the tricks that Mumbo instructs you: making a skid, a forward roll, jumping through hoops, a sideways roll, drive through gates and sustain a very long jump in the air Mad Monster Mix Up * Talk to Bottles at the Mad Monster Mansion exhibit * The Mad Monster Mansion exhibit did not arrive so Bottles has nothing left except a simple air race Baa For the Course * Talk to Mr. Fit at the Kickball Field * Hit the round sheep into Loggo, but you only have a limited number of bumps (5 to be exact, before you lose your chance at a jiggy) Jinjo Tokens *'Yellow' - Jinjo Hurling - inside the middle structure *'Purple' - Jinjo Fetch - on a ledge on the wall next to the circling clouds - item located over toilet Trivia *This world's intro parodies the TV show, The Love Boat. *This world's theme is made of themes from the older Banjo games (in order: Click Clock Wood, Freezeezy Peak, Mad Monster Mansion, Gobi's Valley, Cloud Cuckooland, Mayahem Temple, Rusty Bucket Bay). *Floating in the large lake, behind the Cactus of Strength, there is a Grabbed By The Ghoulies case. There is also a Garbage bin full of Grabbed by the Ghoulies copies. *There are 5 red Stop 'N' Swop eggs in Banjoland. On top of the Freezeezy Peak snowman, inside the snowman (along with the Ice Key), 2 on ledges in the Cloud Cluckooland exhibit, and on up high in an area that doesn't resemble any exhibit. It is unknown what these eggs do, but they break easily, and when they do so, a Gruntbot burst out. *If the giant bin near the graveyard is knocked over copies of Grabbed by the Ghoulies will fall out. *An Achievement can be earned for ringing the bell on the Cactus of Strength, but you need to make a very heavy Helicopter first. *The lanterns in the Glitter Gulch Mine exibit will glitch and vibrate randomly when hit or levitated. *Although rather difficult to see in-game, a birds-eye view of the level will reveal that it's in the shape of Banjo's head. *The only Banjo games that were not in Banjoland were Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge & Banjo Pilot *The Banjo-Kazooie statue from this world can also be seen in games from the ''Viva Pinata ''series. Gallery Image:BanjoStatue.jpg|A statue of Banjo and Kazooie holding a Jiggy. Names in Other Languages